Even You?
by IrishKitty
Summary: Answer to a Fred/Angelina Fic Challenge


Challenge:  
1. Someone must say, "Et tu, Brutus," or quote 'Of Mice and Men'.   
2. Oliver Wood must make an appearance!   
3. There must be some mention of streaking  
4. It must be longer than a page (come on! That's not bad)   
5. Someone must own an 'Ima Kew- Tee' (for those that have not heard the entire story, I won't get into it. It's just 'I'm a cutie spelled weirdly . . .)   
  
"Alright, which one of you thieves stole our Quidditch robes?" Oliver demanded as he slammed a fist down on the Slytherin table. Unfortunately he missed the wood and his fist landed in Draco Malfoy's cereal.  
"Oliver, your hand…" Angelina began.  
Giving Angelina a glare he muttered through gritted teeth, "I know Angie"  
"Oliver really you don't have to do this" Alicia said wondering briefly how much more stress their Captain could take without having a total nervous breakdown.  
Shifting his gaze from Angelina to Alicia he replied in a dismissing tone, "Oh really? Well, I guess you can all just streak at tomorrow's match then"  
Grinning Fred looked Angelina over appreciatively, "That could be interesting…"  
"In your dreams Weasley" Angelina replied smacking him over the head.  
Nodding in agreement Fred smiled happily, "Yep, every night Angel"  
"Oh my god" Angelina muttered as her cheeks went slightly pink from embarrassment.  
"Now listen here Flint, I know you've got our robes. So just hand them over so we can beat your filthy lot tomorrow fair and square" Oliver demanded.  
Standing up himself now, Marcus Flint looked Oliver straight in the eye with a classic Slytherin smirk on his face, "We haven't got your damn robes Wood. So would you mind taking your little band of followers back to your own table and extracting your fist from my Seeker's cereal"   
Gritting his teeth Oliver pulled his hand out of Malfoy's Rice Crispies and turned marching back to the Gryffindor breakfast table muttering under his breath about "un-committed players, missing robes and Rice Crispie eating brats".  
"Do you think he even realizes he's talking to himself?" George asked with a grin as he settled back to his breakfast.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Angelina asked as she twirled round with her arms outstretched to show off her new t-shirt.  
"Ima Kew- Tee" Fred read aloud before turning to Lee and George, "I don't get it"  
Rolling her eyes Katie looked at them from her place on the floor, her back resting against George's legs, "Honestly, you lot are totally hopeless" Clearing her throat she read the statement out loud for them again drawing out each word, "I'm. A. Cutie" Smiling she put the words together, "Ima Kew- Tee! You know, tee as in t-shirt which is what Angie's wearing" Seeing their blank looks she sighed wearily, "Like I said, totally hopeless"  
Laughing Angelina sat down on the arm-rest of the couch, "They're boys Katie, what do you expect?"  
Mock frowning at her Fred shook his head placing a hand over his heart, "Well now you've insulted me, I'm afraid you'll have to be punished"  
Placing an expression of fear on her face Angelina looked down at him, "Oh no! I'll be good, I promise!"  
"Sorry, too late to redeem yourself now" Fred replied as he pulled her off the arm and into his lap tickling her ribs.  
Shrieking Angelina began to wriggle about, "Let me go! Fred! Stop it!"  
Grinning at her Fred shook his head, "Uh-uh, not until you say the magic words"  
"Fred…Weasley…is the…best looking…guy in the school" Angelina said between giggles adding the last bit in a rush.  
George smiled broadly at her, "Why thank-you Angie"  
"She was saying that about Fred idiot" Katie pointed out her to her boyfriend.  
Rolling his eyes with the exact expression Katie had worn a few minutes ago George sighed, "Honestly, you lot are hopeless" Frowning as she slapped his knee he continued, "Fred and I are identical remember? Therefore, a compliment about his amazing good looks is a compliment for me too"  
Staring at him for a moment Alicia shook her head, "That's it, you Weasleys are far too complicated a race for me. Katie and Angie can have you both"  
"That's my girl" Lee said with a grin as he pulled her to her feet.  
Raising an eyebrow at him as they left the Common Room Alicia asked, "Since when am I *your* girl?"  
"Come on George, we have detention with Snape remember?" Katie asked as she stood up.  
Frowning George shook his head at her, "No we don't. We're not even in the same…" He trailed off catching the look Katie gave him, "Oh, that's right. So we do"   
Shaking her head at him she shouted over her shoulder to Angelina as they left, "I'm telling you, this one's a lost cause"  
Turning to Angelina Fred cleared his throat and gave her a slightly nervous looking smile, "Just me or do you get the impression they all left on our behalf?"  
Patting his hand comfortingly Angelina smiled, "Not just you, which makes a change I suppose"  
"Anyone ever tell you that you've got a wicked sense of humour?" Fred asked dryly.  
Smirking Angelina replied, "You did, just there"  
"Clever girl" Fred murmured as he bent his head down in an attempt to claim her lips.   
Their kissing however, was disturbed by someone groaning, "Et tu, Brutus"  
Pulling away from their kiss Angelina and Fred looked-up to see Ron standing at the doorway with his arms crossed scowling at them. Cocking his to the side Fred asked his brother in bewilderment, "Come again?"  
Sighing as he walked past on his way to his dormitory Ron paused to reply, "It's Shakespeare. It means, even you?" 


End file.
